


Назад дороги нет

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Doppelganger, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Secret Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Настоящий Стив Роджерс отправляется в тюрьму ГидраКэпа. Они говорят о Тони. И том, что ГидраКэп с ним сделал.





	Назад дороги нет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Going Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829280) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



— В самый первый раз он позволил поцеловать себя, — говорит медленно и легко двойник Стива, когда Стив подходит к его камере.

— Впустите меня, — обращается к охранникам Стив. — Вы знаете сигнал, чтобы выпустить меня. И, если что-то случится, Тони Старк знает, как отличить нас друг от друга.

— Он _очень_ хорошо знает…

Больше не разделённый решёткой, Стив разворачивается.

И останавливается. Что бы он ни сделал, этот другой Стив побеждён. Он в цепях, в самой защищённой тюрьме США. _Тони_ проектировал систему безопасности.

Стив не будет бить безоружного человека.

Его двойник смеётся над ним.

— И это _настоящий_ Капитан Америка? Слишком слабый, чтобы причинить боль тому, кого ненавидишь? Слишком трусливый, чтобы сделать шаг, хотя любил _его_ годами?

Стив не шелохнувшись стоит на месте.

— Ты проиграл, — говорит он. — И знаешь, что никогда даже не был _реальным_.

Что-то блестит в тёмных безумных глазах другого Стива. 

— Реальным? — спрашивает он. — Это философский вопрос. По крайней мере, всё, что я сделал, было достаточно реальным. Скажи-ка мне, Тони может смотреть тебе в глаза?

Стив не доставит ему удовольствия ответом на этот вопрос. Тони не провёл больше нескольких секунд наедине с ним в одной комнате. И, конечно, он не смотрел в глаза.

Не то чтобы Стив винит его: он точно помнит, что его грёбаный двойник сделал с Тони, помнит это из-за эйдетической памяти в высоком разрешении, каждый крик, вырвавшийся из горла Тони, и каждый синяк на его коже.

Он не может спать, потому что видит это вместо кошмаров.

— Сначала ему нравилось, — почти нежно произносит другой Стив. — Он был таким _счастливым_. Таким готовым быть любимым. Если он и подозревал что-то, ну, поцелуи решали проблему. — Он качает головой. — Он говорил, что любит меня. Я отвечал, что чувствуешь ты: « _Я тоже тебя люблю, Тони. Я люблю тебя и восхищаюсь тобой_ ». Убожество.

Стив часто дышит. Он помнит улыбку Тони, самую яркую из всех, что когда-либо видел Стив. Но теперь никогда больше не увидит её. Это всё, что Стив может сделать, — не ударить, не задушить этого человека и просто… разорвать его на куски.

Но он не хочет. Он не может. _Он не такой_.

(Но он мечтал о Тони так долго, а этот извращённый нацистский клон украл его у него, причинил _Тони боль_ , которую, возможно, нельзя излечить.)

— Видел бы ты его лицо, когда он понял, что всё было ложью, — продолжает _неправильный_ Стив. — Он попытался сражаться. Тогда-то и началось _моё_ веселье. В конце концов, ты его так любил.

Стив это видел. И он готов позволить Стрэнджу снова стереть ему память, лишь бы забыть это.

— Ты _болен_ , — выплёвывает Стив слова так, будто они ядовиты. — Ты… ты собирался уничтожить мир, и что, пошёл за Тони…

Другой Стив смеётся.

— Да что ты такое говоришь, Капитан? Тебе бы больше понравилось, если бы я взорвал Вегас, но не тронул Тони?

Стив задыхается. Он не может смотреть прямо. Он больше чем в бешенстве — он _в ярости_. Все говорят ему, что это не его вина, _но всё именно так_. Этот монстр преследовал Тони, только чтобы причинить боль Стиву.

И, что хуже всего, он _прав_. Он знает, что, если бы ему дали выбор, Тони _охотно_ пожертвовал бы собой ради чего угодно, если бы только это означало спасение другого человека. Но Стив, Стив…

Стив сражался с Тони, когда мир вокруг них разваливался. Стив сражался с Тони, потому что _Тони_ был готов пойти на подобную жертву — уничтожить другие планеты, чтобы спасти свою. Разве Стив лучше? Как он мог этого не заметить?

Он уничтожил мир, лишь бы защитить Тони.

Он опускает взгляд.

— Так и думал, — говорит его двойник. — И знаешь что? Он кричал, когда я трахал его. — Каждое слово — удар ножом.

Стив помнит это. Он помнит эйфорию, которую испытывал его двойник. Он помнит, как Тони извивался под ним в бесполезных попытках вырваться.

— А потом он плакал, — тихо говорит другой Стив. — Это было по-настоящему прекрасно.

— Но он не сломался. — Стив поднимает голову, вновь находя силу в Тони. Тони не должен быть его рулевым. Тони страдает, когда Стив зависим от него. — Ты изнасиловал его, пытал его, но он _не сломался_.

Другой он улыбается.

— Правда. Будь у меня ещё немного времени…

— Он бы уничтожил тебя. — Что он и сделал в некотором роде. Ведь именно открытие Тони помогло другим героям.

Двойник Стива наклоняет голову.

— Может быть, — признаётся он. — Это сделало его лучше.

— Всё это время, — говорит Стив, и слова причиняют боль, но он должен их произнести. — Всё это время ты причинял ему боль… потому, что его крики лучше, чем его безразличие. Ты говоришь, что не такой _слабый_ , как я, но ты определённо _любишь_ его, неправильно и извращённо. Ты просто чудовище.

Другой Стив тянет цепи, его лицо внезапно искривляется.

— Я причинял ему боль, чтобы причинить боль _тебе_ , — плюёт он.

Стив кивает.

— Да. Но не только поэтому.

— Это имеет значение? — огрызается его двойник. — Ты когда-нибудь снова прикоснёшься к нему? Предположу, что ты попробуешь, ты ведь так сильно _хочешь_. Но думаешь, он сможет смотреть на тебя и не видеть меня? Возможно, он попробует, ведь он такой сильный. Возможно, поцелует тебя. Возможно, убедит тебя трахнуть его. Думаешь, в его глазах будет что-то, кроме ужаса? Он будет твердить себе, что это его выбор, но он всегда будет знать, что всё это лишь потому, что он слишком сильно боялся сказать «нет». Потому что, возможно, это я. И, возможно, ты всегда был похож на меня, а он этого просто не замечал.

Стив прыгает на него, обхватывает руками горло и сильно сжимает.

Его двойник смеётся, пока не начинает кашлять, задыхаясь, и Стив держит его одной рукой, пока другой бьёт его в челюсть, и снова, и снова, и снова.

За то, что он сделал с Тони. За то, что он сделал с их будущим.

— И это, — хрипит его двойник, — доказательство. Ты такой же, как я.

Стив бьёт его, чтобы заткнуть.

— Ты такой же, как я, — повторяет другой Стив, втягивая воздух перед каждым словом. — И Тони это знает.

Рука Стива повисает сбоку, как будто кто-то перерезал держащую её верёвку.

— Нет.

— Чего же ты ждёшь? — спрашивает двойник. — _Закончи это_.

Стив бежит к двери камеры, но она заперта, конечно, она заперта, и он вводит код, который сообщит охранникам, что его нужно выпустить, и слышит, как двойник за спиной смеётся.


End file.
